


PTA Meetings

by Anonymous



Series: The Lifeguard [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Children, Crack, Elementary School, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Lifeguard" Jason and Tim being parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTA Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaSeoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaSeoul/gifts).



> Part 3 and hopefully the final part of this 1 am shitshow.
> 
> JuliaSeoul came up with the whole idea pretty much but s/o @Batfamilyforever for also requesting more with the kids. Here you go, fam.

1 year later…

 

The school teachers adored the Drake-Todd children. Well, perhaps Damian was too stubborn, and Cassandra was too quiet, and Stephanie was too weird, but all in all, the Drake-Todd kids were great. However, Timothy Drake was not someone a single one of the teachers wanted to talk to. He was the overbearing father everyone feared on parent-teacher night. And so, on a November evening at the local elementary school, all the teachers quivered in their classrooms, fearing the sound of Mr. Drake’s polished black dress shoes clicking down the hall.

“Aw, babybird, I was gonna swim tonight. The pool just got cleaned.”

“No, this is important.”

A sigh of relief could be heard through the school as everyone realized Jason Todd was there; their lord and saviour. Jason Todd was the charismatic guy who joked with the teachers. He could talk to anyone without a care in the world. Tim was nice too, but only when his children were getting good marks. The first class they walked into was Cassandra’s.

“She’s nice, but she doesn’t talk. Her writing is impeccable for her age, but she won’t read it out loud,” elderly Mrs. Bear said to the two.

“Aww, Cass, we all know you’re a good writer. Be confident. Read out your stuff to people,” Jason told their youngest.

“Okay, daddy,” she muttered into his jeans as she was clung to them. All the parents around them cooed at the adorable girl. Meanwhile, Stephanie snatched Mrs. Bear’s candy jar off her desk and winked at her little sister for covering for her.

 

Next up was Stephanie’s fourth grade class. “She’s terrible at Math and English. I frankly don’t know if that girl’s good at anything at all because those are our core subjects this semester,” Mr. Peter said with his nose in the air. Timothy Drake glared murderously and the man shuddered.

“Don’t say a kid has no potential. Look at her, she’s amazing.” They all turned to look at Stephanie, who had stopped doing art with her classmates and had begun sprinkling glitter in her hair.

“Welp. That’s gonna be hell to wash out,” Jason said, running towards the little girl to stop her. “Stephie, sweetie. Don’t do that!”

Tim whipped back around to his teacher now that his husband was out of range. “She’s good at presenting. She has a lot of confidence. Don’t take that away from her,” he practically threatened the teacher to stop shit talking his daughter, before stomping away.

Jason was tugging on the glitter bottle, trying to pry it from Stephanie’s hands. He pulled too hard as she let go and the glitter went flying everywhere. They paused as all the kids stared at them before Jason picked Stephanie up horizontally and booked it out the room. Tim followed behind them, face palming and muttering, “Why me?” Cassandra and Damian were eating the sweets their sister had stolen as they marched behind their fathers.

 

Damian was in sixth grade, meaning he had different teachers for extracurricular subjects. His main teacher praised him like he had hung the moon in the sky. Tim groaned. If this was how this lady praised his son, Damian obviously annoyed the other kids. He was the know-it-all of the class. However, Damian’s art teacher had another story to tell. “He doesn’t hand in anything,” the teacher said while adjusting her glasses. “He just sits there reading old literature or textbooks until the class is over. Now, Mr. Drake, I believe firmly in art being a form of expression and I do not think it should be forced. However, Damian simply does not try.” Tim glared at his stubborn son who stood by his feet.

“What?” Damian snarked, “Art is a useless subject. I’m going to follow in my father’s footsteps and work at Wayne Enterprises. They are by far the most superior company in this city and with my level of competence, I’ll probably be CEO one day.”

Jason rolled his eyes at Damian’s antics. “Dami, just paint a circle or something so that you’ll pass sixth grade.”

Damian huffed and stared at Jason from under his dark brows, “Very well.” Damian tended to get ahead of himself when it came to planning his future, and Jason was the only one who could bring him down. It’d been a week since Damian had been to the pool and it seemed liked he needed to go again. The kid was always calmer after a long swim.

While Tim, Jason, and Damian were talking, Stephanie was enamoured with a pencil crayon labelled ‘eggplant’. She scribbled over some kid’s stick figure art in the back of the class. Someone was probably gonna be pissed when they saw ‘My Little Pony rules’ and glitter covering their childish masterpiece. Cassandra lay on her stomach, sprawled out on the table. She was fast asleep, drool escaping her mouth and dampening another unknown child’s art.

“Well, looks like we’d better get going home. It’s way past Cassie’s bedtime,” Jason said, picking up his sleeping daughter. Tim saw the bullshit Stephanie was up to, and picked her up as well. She didn’t really mind because she still had her beloved eggplant pencil crayon with her. Damian trailed behind the rest of the family, wondering what to draw to make his teacher realize his true brilliance.

 

They arrived at home, tucking in Cassandra and Stephanie. Damian complained about sleeping so early, but Tim told him he was being immature and he shut up. Tim walked up the stairs to his and Jason’s room. He stripped down to his boxers in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He let himself fall onto the bed before burying himself into the sheets. Jason rolled over and nuzzled his neck. “Another successful day of being parents, huh, babybird?” Tim hummed in agreement, letting sleep take him over. Perhaps Tim was too strict, and Jason was not serious enough. They learned new things everyday with their children and they still made mistakes. However, all in all, Timothy Drake and Jason Todd were both great husbands and parents.


End file.
